


Planning

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Party, Team as Family, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Planning a party takes a lot of coordinating.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate.

Teyla smiles down at the clipboard in her hand one last time before she enters John’s room. She’s still getting used to how the sight of the checklist on it is making her feel settled. She pauses as she realizes she’s the last to arrive.

“Something keep you?” John asks from where he and Rodney are still going over movie options.

“What’s that?” Rodney asks, indicating her clipboard.

Ronon is stretched out on John’s bed. He’s got a ball in one hand, tossing it up and catching it, but he pauses too.

“Jobs for the festival,” she tells them, then clarifies. “Everything I still need to get done.”

“We could push it back, wait till the ship gets here,” John reassures.

“There’s no need,” she shakes her head. “If we work together then we can get everything we need.”

“Then what will we do with all that wine when it gets here?” Ronon asks.

“There is no rule saying we can’t have more than one celebration,” Teyla reminds. “My people have volunteered to bring the wine.”

Ronon grins. "That's good wine."

Teyla nods her agreement. 

“That doesn’t look like a very long list,” Rodney ventures as he stands and makes his way over to her. He starts to reach for the clipboard. Teyla steps closer and holds it so that they can both look at it. Rodney frowns down at the list. “English, Athosian, and what the other language this is translated into?”

“Satedan,” Teyla tells him patiently.

Ronon grins. “I’ve been working with the Linguists.”

Teyla shares a smile with him. Ronon's world might be lost and the remnants of his people scattered, but with the help of the personal and equipment on Atlantis their memory won't be forgotten. Ronon sets the ball on John’s dresser and joins her and Rodney.

“This list is shorter than I expected it to be,” Rodney prods.

“Evan helps me put it together, than we split it up,” she explains, before she amends. “No, you can’t just hand half of it to Radek, he’s helping Evan.”

“Miko?” Rodney asks.

“Helping Evan,” Teyla tells him.

“He has the military members at his disposal,” Rodney complains. “Why is he stealing my scientists?” 

“This isn’t something you need to delegate,” Teyla tells him gently.

Rodney grumbles again.

“So, what can we help with?” John asks.

The four of them spend the rest of their team night planning.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“Why isn’t this something I need to delegate?” Rodney asks as they go over the tasks they’ve lumped together the next day at lunch. They’ve effectively split the list into five missions, putting several items together.

“Evan and I’ve already delegated,” Teyla reminds him. “This is our part.”

“He’s stealing my scientists,” Rodney complains.

“Maybe we should add doing something special for them to the list,” Teyla suggests patiently.

“They might not respect me after.”

Teyla raises an eyebrow. “They might feel more appreciated after.”

Rodney blinks at her with a frown. Teyla crosses her arms.

“What if the Marines get jealous?” John teases as he starts adding locations to their list.

“You should’ve just let them have their dog,” Ronon says.

“They were joking,” John defends. “I’m not giving an English Bulldog rank.”

“Worried it might outrank you?” Rodney jumps in.

Teyla shakes her head as the conversation gets derailed into dogs. John and Ronon keep suggesting locations. Rodney even suggests one.

“I’m not sure they were joking,” Ronon says when John and Rodney head off for their departments.

Teyla looks down at her clipboard, all the tasks now littered with suggestions. She frowns after her two teammates who are clearly still debating as they exit the cafeteria.

“About the dog,” Ronon clarifies. “They made sure no one was allergic before they asked.”

“Several people are allergic to cats,” Teyla agrees. “Though from what I understand they’re a practical way to deal with rodents.”

“Are there dogs that deal with rodents?”

Teyla settles her hands on her list. “The dog would get here after the wine.”

“So much food in storage,” Ronon reminds.

“I don’t think I have the authority to get anyone a pet,” Teyla sighs even as she finds herself wondering about Pegasus galaxy equivalents. She shakes her head. “I think it was more a way for the different military branches to tease each other.”

“Cultural reference that we realized we didn’t understand or our food being protected?” Ronon suggests.

Teyla laughs. They might just be able to get away with that. Ronon points to the third planet on the list for their first group of tasks. Smirking Teyla circles it.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“How do you feel about puns?” Radek asks her.

“Puns?” Teyla attempts to clarify.

“More specifically, how do you feel about puns that only make sense once you get several languages involved?” Miko clarifies.

Teyla raises her eyebrows.

“You put scientists in charge of decorating,” Radek reminds. 

“We like our puns.” Miko shrugs.

“I’m sure the linguists will like it too,” Teyla says diplomatically.

Miko and Radek share a conspiratorial grin and Teyla tries not to worry that the decorations just got even more interesting. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

“Do you think there’s too much wine?” 

Evan and Teyla shake their head.

“So where do you want us to store it all?”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Rodney stills as he watches two children run past him playing a game of tag. He frowns at Teyla. “Just how many kids are there on base today?”

“It’s for the celebration and everyone has supervision,” Teyla reminds as she waves at the nearby teenager who is clearly keeping an eye on the kids.

“Is it just Athosian kids?” Rodney frowns. “I don’t think those two were dressed like…”

“M7G-677,” Teyla tells him. 

Rodney stares at her. 

“Have I rendered you speechless?”

“You got them to…they’re here? All those kids?”

“Not all of them,” Teyla says. “Just a lot of them.”

“Whose idea was that?” 

“Radek felt he could run maintenance in half the time he normally does if the more inquisitive ones were otherwise occupied,” Teyla tells him.

Rodney gapes. He closes his mouth, shakes his head, then points out. “Radek hates children. He likes pigeons. He’s very loud about this.”

“He protests too much,” Cadman puts in as she joins them.

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Rodney frowns. "Really? He's skipping the party to run maintenance?"

"Uninterrupted maintenance," Cadman reminds.

"He'll be here after," Teyla reassures.

"Wait, does that means he's not helping?" Rodney grouses.

Teyla shakes her head and tells him, "Radek's help has been invaluable, so has yours, and everyone else's."

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Teyla sighs as she takes in the banners decorating the cafeteria and the people milling around slowly making a dent in the piles of food. 

“We did good,” Evan tells her sounding as relieved as she feels.

“We did,” she agrees.

"I'm going to sleep so much better after this is all over," he teases.

Teyla laughs.


End file.
